Cuddle
by Blackfang64
Summary: "Natsuki sure likes to cuddle, doesn't she?" Chibi ShizNat oneshot


**Author: Got nothing much to say but enjoy this little oneshot. Enjoy! **

**Ages: Natsuki 6, Shizuru 6 and a half. **

"Mummy, is it dry yet?" the young blunette stared up with emerald coloured eyes pouting an expression that made the woman let off a small chuckle.

"I'm afraid not Natsuki, Duran is still drying" the cobalt haired woman replied. Watching the blunette's tears beginning to ascend, she kneeled won to the girl's level before gently wiping the tears away. "Cheer up Natsuki, why don't you go make sure Shizuru is all tucked in?"

"Hai!" the blunette smiled before running off down the hallway. Arriving at the door to her room, Natsuki popped her head through the doorway taking a quick look. "Shizuru?"

"Nat-chan!" Natsuki came tumbling over from behind falling flat on her face with a pair of arms encircled around her neck.

"S-Shi...zu...ru..." Natsuki was able to get under being crushed by Shizuru. "Could you get off me?"

"But Natsuki is so warm and soft" Natsuki could feel the girl happily snuggling her face against her back.

"I'll count to 3, 1, 2..." Shizuru was quick to get off leaving the blunette to gasp for air. "Arigato"

"No problem, Natsuki ready for bed?" Natsuki paused feeling a little annoyed from Shizuru stealing her line.

"Yes, sort off. You?" Shizuru nodded her head happily taking no interest in her long chestnut hair flying about.

"Is something wrong?" Shizuru shuffled closer to the blunette staring at her with beady crimson eyes.

"It's nothing, except..." Natsuki's hand began to travel away from her side before grabbing hold of something. "Pillow fight!" grabbing the violet velvet pillow she swung her arm around smacking Shizuru in the head with the pillow.

"Pillow fight!" Shizuru screamed before jumping onto Natsuki's bed grabbing hold of the blunette's pillow. Natsuki launched an attack at Shizuru who but merely dodged it before countering with a blow on top of the blunette's head.

"Alright girls, bed time" the two stopped to look at each other before smiling deviously. Grabbing hold of their pillows, they threw them over towards the cobalt haired woman standing at the door. "Oh no, you don't!" reflexing her muscles, she grabbed the two projectiles before shooting them straight back at the two sending them back.

"Ouchie, meanie" Natsuki stuck her tongue out at her mother who mimicked her actions.

"Miss Kuga has good reflexes"

"Please Shizuru, just call me Saeko. Now bed time girls" the two turned to Saeko nodding in reply before making their way to their beds. Walking over to the blunette tucked under her blankets, she leaned down placing a kiss on the blunette's forehead getting a small blush from the blunette. "Goodnight Natsuki"

"Goodnight mum" the blunette replied before slowly closing her eyes.

Saeko walked to the door before turning back. "Goodnight Shizuru, sleep tight everyone" turning the light switch off, she left the room before closing the door.

The room fell into darkness; the only source of light was the moon shining an aura ray through the window as silence bestowed the room. Shizuru was alerted to the sounds of Natsuki constantly shuffling around in bed. "Is something wrong?"

"It's nothing"

"Natsuki?..."

"Fine, I usually can't go to sleep without my toy but..." Natsuki's ears tuned into the soft giggles coming from below here. "Hey!"

"Ara, Natsuki is so cute" Natsuki could feel something warm emerging on her cheeks noticing it was a blush. "Would Natsuki mind if were to be her toy?"

"I..." the blunette sighed before shuffling across the bed. "Sure, hope in" ignoring the small thrilling noise Shizuru made, Natsuki turned her back facing the wall before feeling a shift in the weight of the bed.

"Goodnight Natsuki" Shizuru whispered quietly to the blunette.

"Goodnight... Shizuru" Natsuki whispered back before closing her eyes falling asleep.

_---Next morning--- _

Natsuki awoke to find a heavenly lavender scent drifting through her mind. The morning light began to shine through the window leaving the blunette to groan in discomfort. An odd warm feeling floated about in Natsuki's mind noticing an uncontrollable amount of warmth coming from her arms. Awakening her eyes fully, she found her arms around Shizuru in a loving manner. 'What the? How did I get here?'

"Mm, Natsuki likes to cuddle, ne?" the blunette blushed furiously at hearing the Kyoto voice before her.

"I-it's not like that, I-I-I didn't mean too-"

"Don't worry, it feels nice" Natsuki felt the blush on her cheeks grow in size as she felt Shizuru's hands resting upon her own.

"Is this okay?"

"Doesn't Natsuki like it?"

"N-no, it's not like that, I just..." the blunette fell silent at hearing the chestnut haired girl laughing.

"Natsuki can cuddle me as much as she wants"

"Ookini..." Natsuki whispered quietly under her breath.

**End **

**Author: Hope this wasn't too strange for their age. Read and review if you liked it!**


End file.
